A standard motor-vehicle door latch comprises a bolt attached to and extending perpendicularly from the doorpost and a latch on the door edge. The latch has a pivotal fork that engages around the bolt to secure the door tightly in place.
The bolt is typically part of a bolt assembly comprised of a metallic U-shaped yoke having an inner flange adapted to be secured to the doorpost and an outer flange spaced therefrom, forming a fork-receiving space therewith, and having an outer surface turned away from the inner flange. The bolt is also metallic and is fixed to the two flanges so as to extend generally perpendicularly therebetween.
When the door is closed the outer surface of the outer flange normally contacts the door, and of course the metallic latch fork engages over the metallic bolt. This metal-to-metal contact is noisy, and also leads to abrasion and some damage to the metal, leaving sharp edges.
Thus in addition to the annoyance of noisy operation, the standard prior-art latch assembly normally has to start with or develops sharp edges that can scratch a person using the door or catch on and tear his or her clothing.